Sticks & Stones
by WhiteAngel83
Summary: As she's someone who was heartbroken and went through tragic events, Misaki grew up to be the most wanted bodyguard of all Japan, even possibly the world. But even for someone as elite as her, her heart screamed for someone. Just as she had met a targeted billionaire bachelor from Europe, her world collapsed like sticks and stones on London's Bridge. -A
1. -1-

**Aye :) I know it's crazy but, I have new drama story I want to share with you guys so I hope you will enjoy this...thing that I thought of a long time ago XD**

 **I'm posting this before my 2nd exam tomorrow so, please enjoy this. This is will probably not be continued next week because of exams but you can expect it to be update early July :)**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _-1-_

* * *

 **-20 years ago-**

"I'm Misaki," A small 7 year old girl grinned widely.

A little blonde boy looked up at the tiny girl with short dark hair. He nods once and continued to read his book.

Misaki smiled and crouched down. "What're you reading?"

The boy didn't say anything.

A moment passed by and the girl continued crouching in front of the boy that leaned against a large tree.

A light breeze blew and Misaki decided to stand behind the boy to see what he was reading.

"Wow, you can read all of this?" Misaki asked, astonished. She then frowned. "I can't read at all…"

The boy blinked and looked behind him and at the all, his emerald eyes were confused. "Are you an idiot then?"

Misaki frowned. She exclaimed, "No!" Misaki fumbled with her fingers. "I don't go to school."

The little boy cocked his head. "I don't go to school either."

"Eh? But you can read."

"Because I have people come over to teach me." The boy answered. "Don't you?"

"No…" Misaki shook her head. When she looked over his shoulders, she had a hard time recognizing the letters in the book. Misaki grumbled a little.

Following Misaki's gaze, he knew what she wanted. "Do you want to know what it says?"

Misaki gazed over at him and nods brightly. "Yea!"

"The book is called, _Warmth of a Cold Heart_." The boy read. "Do you know this story? It's one of my mother's favourite stories."

Misaki's nose crunched in confusion but then she smiled at him. "You're really smart!" Misaki looked at the book. "I'd like to read one day too!"

The boy looked at his book and pointed at a word and began to teach Misaki how the letter was formed. For the entire time Misaki's eyes were wide.

"Young Master!" A woman called from far.

The boy reacted immediately. He closed his book and stood up. He brushed off the dirt from his cloths and looks down at Misaki, "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Misaki exclaimed, her large eyes were desperate. "Can you teach me some more?"

The boy blinked and cocked his head. "I won't be here tomorrow."

"Eh…" Misaki frowned. "I'll be here everyday so please come again…"

He smiled a little and opened another book and tore out a blank paper.

He took out a pencil and wrote something on the paper and gave it to Misaki.

"I wrote my name on it. I'll try to be here everyday as well and if you can figure out what my name is, that's the next time we'll talk." The boy smiled.

"Young Master!" A woman called again, louder.

"I have to go, goodbye." The boy says finally.

"I'll find out what your name is for sure." Misaki pressed her lips together. "Until then, don't forget about me because I want to be friends! Don't leave me!"

Misaki stood up, her eyes were lit up as she searched desperately in her pockets and she pulled out a small, coloured stone with a mix of bright green and amber. She gave him the stone. 'This stone is precious to me...so I'll come back for it when I know your name…"

As days pass, Misaki brought the paper with her everywhere and everyday, every time she would pass by stores with her mother, she would recognize letters that resembled the letters on the paper that the boy gave her.

She would ask her mother what it said and everyday, she was closer to finding out the boy's name. She she figured out the name, the immediately ran to the park where she first met the boy.

"You're back," the blond haired boy said, his eyes were wide. He never expected to see Misaki again.

Misaki nods enthusiastically. "Takumi."

The boy stared at her, he felt something creeping to his lips.

Misaki repeated herself. " _Takumi_. Your name is Takumi."

The boy unconsciously smiled and nods once. "That's right."

"Then," Misaki smile grew. She collapsed onto her knees and took his hand. "We're friends now, Takumi?"

Another wind blew by slowly and a genuine smile lit Takumi's face. "Okay."

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"So...would you _please_ accept this job…?" The nervous man with a dark brown suit asked, rubbing his hands together to hope. His nerves kicked in as he watched the lady with her eyes closed, thinking.

After a moment of silence and thought, the lady raised her head, her amber eyes dark.

"I refuse." The raven haired lady said flatly with a straight and serious face, crossing her legs. "Absolutely not."

"Oh- but please Ms. Ayuzawa!" The man in front of her begged. "I will pay you handsomely!"

"I said no!" Misaki said louder, standing up and fixing her black blazer.

"But-" the man fumed, teaching into his wallet and fumbling with paper, taking out money. "Wait- how much do you want?"

"None," Misaki sighed and pierced her dark eyes at the man. "I'm sorry Mr. Naoki, but I can not work with men, let alone be their bodyguard! You knew this as a fact!"

"Please!" Mr. Naoki begged, his eyes were desperate but they knew it was hopeless. "I have so many enemies, ! They're trying to kill me! You are the best agent the government has! I need you-!"

"That's _your_ problem." Misaki said firmly. "Hardly mine."

"Wait. No-" Mr. Naoki begged, taking out a bunch of cash and placing in front of Misaki. "Here! Money, you want that right—"

Without a word, Misaki grabbed the money and threw it back at the man without hesitation, green cash flew around the room.

The man and everyone else in the room could only stare with eyes wide.

When everything relaxed, Misaki took a deep breathe.

"Thank you for the coffee Mr. Naoki, but I never intended to accept the job in the first place. You can't bribe me with money." Misaki frowned in disgust, strolling over to the doors. "Good bye."

"I-I will tell the JDIA! You will lose your job!" Mr. Naoki threatens. "If you work with me, I won't say anything about you refusing the job!"

As she had her hand on the fancy little door handle, she turned around and smirked at the middle aged, stressed man. "No, the JDIA sent me here knowing that I'd refuse. I don't just accept a slob to protect. I have my expectations from my masters."

"Wh-"

"So please, complain to the government all you want, but I can assure you that they won't rid of one of their strongest agents." Misaki smiled. "Good day, sir. Oh- and I hope you do make peace with your so called enemies."

"Miss. Ayuzawa-"

 _SLAM_!

"Damn!" Mr. Naoki cursed as he slammed his fist on his large desk. He growled and began to lash out, throwing everything off his desk in anger.

Walking down the long hall of the large building in her heels, Misaki sighed and placed her sunglasses on her eyes as she stepped into the elevator and fixed her black blazer.

"Yes, Mr. Yang?" Misaki answers her ringing phone and she checked her wrist watch impatiently.

It was 2:38 PM. There was mumbles on the other side of the phone. "I refused the offer. Couldn't be helped. He didn't appeal to me...yes. I'm coming back right now. Yes sir."

Misaki sighed after she hung up the phone and shoved it into her pockets and waited for the elevator to take her down to the lobby.

Misaki stepped out of the lobby and was greeted by the news reporters who swarmed her like flies fighting over each other. Since Misaki was a bodyguard herself, she didn't need people to protect her.

Misaki frowned, she was one of the best agents in Japan, they flocked her everywhere and everyday.

"Miss. Ayuzawa! What was your reply to Mr. Naoki's request?" A lady asked quickly, pointing her mic towards Misaki.

Misaki mumbled impatiently, "I refused."

"Miss. Ayuzawa, Mr. Naoki is _one_ of the _best_ businessmen! Is there a specific reason why you refused such a powerful man?" A man asks and the crowd that swarmed Misaki quiets down.

"Easy," Misaki says, staring into the camera through her dark shades, directing the message to all the men out there. "As I've told you all before, I don't work with men."

* * *

A roar of laugh burst through the doors of the building of the Japanese Defense Intelligence Agency. The president of JDIA, Mr. Yang, continued letting out laughs as he stared at the TV. The man wore a white suit with a black tie, he hand wavy red hair and had a baby face, appearing to be in his 20's.

" _I don't work with men_." Misaki spoke on the TV, causing Mr. Yang to laugh once more.

Misaki stood in front of Mr. Yang's desk, not looking at the TV as she sighed. "Mr. Yang…"

"My apologies Misaki! I only feel bad for all the men out there who really need your protection but you only bluntly answered all their requests!" Mr. Yang chuckled, pushing his glasses up.

Misaki let out a huff. "It was easier to do it that way. I don't want to waste my time running around Japan for these interviews."

"Ah, Misaki Ayuzawa." Mr. Yang sighed with a large grin plastered all over his face. "I'm so glad I brought you into the agency."

"So you've told me." Misaki grinned, taking a seat in a soft couch in front of Mr. Yang's desk. "You're probably the _only_ man I'm willing to work with at the moment."

"I feel so honored." Mr. Yang chuckled as he scrambled for some papers. "Most men would be desperate to have your protection and trust."

"It's not happening." Misaki states as she stared at the wall full of Agent of the Year awards. "It'd be nice if you gave the award of the year to a different agent you know."

Mr. Yang followed her gaze and grinned at the wall. "Why? You're the best agent here! I'm sure they don't mind me giving the award to you. You're a 6 year streak winner after all."

"I wouldn't think it's fair, Mr. Yang." Misaki glared at the man. "I want the award to be given to someone else. There's some great newbies who you haven't noticed yet."

"Yes but...they don't satisfy me as much as you do." He mumbled quietly.

"..." Misaki rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, if we're going to argue, let's argue another time please. I'm going home."

"A-AH wait!" Mr. Yang exclaimed hastily, grabbing a file on his desk. He stood up quickly with the file in his hands and walked around the table. "I have a task for you- ah!"

"..." Misaki impatiently watches all the paper from the file fall straight to the ground, along with Mr. Yang himself. "Sir...you're as clumsy as ever...I'm leaving."

"Misaki!" Mr. Yang sobbed, helplessly gathering the papers. "Help your boss with these…!"

Misaki gave him a face but stilled helped her boss as she crouched down to grab the papers easily into a pile in her arms. "Sir, you're really hopeless."

"Don't remind me…" He sobbed.

Misaki shook her head. As she gathered up the papers, one page caught her attention. It was a profile of someone named, _Takumi Walker._

 _Takumi_...Misaki's brows furrowed.

"What's this?" Misaki asked, showing Mr. Yang the page. He looked at it carefully and chuckled nervously.

"Your next beggar." He scratched the back of his head, standing up and slowly backing away from Misaki.

"Hah?! Didn't you just hear what I said? I don't work with men!" Misaki yelled furiously as she shook the page in his face. "Mr. Yang!"

"How do you know it's a man?!" Mr. Yang challenges. "It could be a female."

" _Sex: Male._ " Misaki read off the page bluntly. "Sure doesn't sound like it's a female to me."

"Listen, I'm sorry Misaki but, these people who are requesting this is very powerful. There's no way I can refuse their request." Mr. Yang tried convincing her.

"Absolutely not! That's all the more reason why I don't want to work with them!" Misaki yells again. "I refuse! Give me the phone, I'll contact them personally."

"Misaki- No! You don't understand- these people are from Europe! This man is almost at the level of the monarchy in _Europe_!" Mr. Yang emphasized each word carefully. "I don't think you have a choice this ti-"

"This is Agent M. Ayuzawa." Misaki spoke through her phone sternly. "Yes- I'm from JDIA and I was requested to-"

"Gah?!" Mr. Yang exclaims, grabbing her phone away immediately and hanging up. His face was exhausted and very scared. "Misaki! How could you!"

"I absolutely refuse this offer! You can't forced me to work for this man!" Misaki slammed her hand on the table loudly, causing Mr. Yang to cringe. "Where does he live anyway?!"

"In Britain…you'll have to go there so..."

"Hah?! You want me to go to Britain?!" Misaki screeched. "You old man!"

Mr. Yang gasped as if her words really pierced him in the heart. He placed a hand over his heart, making a sad face with his baby face "O-Old?"

"You're 53 years old, you bastard!" Misaki slapped her forehead. "Anyways! I'm leaving! Call them and tell whoever the man is, No!"

"B-But…" Mr. Yang sobbed slowly out of the cruelty of Misaki Ayuzawa.

"What?!"

"I-I already accepted the job for you this morning when they called so…" This time, Mr. Yang practically was about to run for his dear life.

Misaki's eyes twitched. "What the hell did you just say?"

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

"Misaki, you look really...uhm," An agent with red wavy hair pressed her pinkish lips together as Misaki sat roughly in the nice, leather stool chair. "Uhh—"

"I'm tired of Yang," Misaki yawned as she laid her cheeks against the cold counter to wake herself up.

"Mind of I ask?"

Misaki stared up at her best friend and groaned aloud. "He offered me a job,"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Then just refuse like you always do, and somehow still gets paid more money than me."

"Well, unfortunately, this time, I can't do that Erika." Misaki said calmly as she could. "The geezer already accepted the job for me."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened as she played with her breakfast. "Wow, that's the first. He usually never decides your jobs for you."

"Well, that's how important it apparently is," Misaki muttered, "The geezer said I have to go to Britain for this job, the new employer this time is a male. He's apparently almost at the level on monarchy there."

"Ooh, then that's why Mr. Yang decided this for you," Erika pouted. "You're so lucky, Misaki, always getting such good jobs."

"Not really, you know that I—"

"Hate men, yes, yes, I know that. The entire city knows that, the entire _country_ knows that." Erika rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sooner or later, the world will know that."

Misaki peeked up at her gorgeous redhead friend. Her name is Erika Kou. She's been in the JDIA since seven years ago and is known widely for her astonishing beauty and elegance. Even though she's beautiful, she's fierce and has a very sharp eye for nearly everything, catching every little detail.

Obviously, there was no lying to her and getting away with it so easily. landing her many foreign jobs since a part of her family is also English.

It was a requirement that all agents speak a few foreign languages but Erika knew more than required.

"I have to go now," Erika said, shoving an awfully large piece of pancake into her mouth. Chewed quickly and swallowed. "I have to go pick up this spoiled French kid from a rich family and bring her to her new school."

Misaki closed her eyes and picked herself off the counter and nodded. "Have fun,"

"Hah!" Erika scoffed, jumping off the stool and grabbed her long, black coat. "Babysitting a spoiled kid, no."

With that, Erika, JDIA's Aphrodite walked off while laughing to herself. "Oh, by the way, tell me about your job later, and how much you hate it!"

Misaki frowned and when she felt her phone vibrate, she reluctantly took out her phone as she also neatly threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hello," Misaki answered with boredom.

" _Miss. Ayuzawa_?"

"Hello Mila," Misaki murmurs. "What's the matter,"

" _Mr. Yang requests that you go and wash up in the building's spa,_ "

Misaki's eyebrow arched. "Why?"

" _He says we have important visitors arriving shortly and he's requesting everyone to be at their best,"_ Mila informs _. "He also requests that when you're finished, to head to the Main quarters._ "

Misaki sighed, leaning against her hand. "I got it," and she hung up.

Misaki frowned and grabbed her blazer which she had hung neatly on her chair and hopped off, her heels hitting the smooth tiles with a clack and she walked away from the building's dining hall.

She walked towards the elevator which wasn't far and pressed the button to go up. As she waited, she took her blazer and puts it on. She then adjusted her golden name tag, with her name engraved in fine print.

When she heard the elevator door ding, she had also heard voices talking so she stepped aside to let the people out first.

The doors open smoothly and there were 5 men inside, two men in black stepped out, seeming as if they were businessmen.

"This way, Mr. Walker." Another man with ombre blonde hair murmured quietly from inside the elevator.

Misaki glanced quickly up at this 'Mr. Walker'. A man wearing dark glasses stepped out of the elevator with the guidance of his companion. His blonde hair smoothly pulled back. Misaki wasn't sure if the blonde man saw her because he just continued walking.

When the man with ombre hair looked over at Misaki, Misaki bowed her head as they all exited the elevator. "Good Morning," Misaki greets.

When they were gone, Misaki steps into the elevator herself. She pressed a floor and crossed her arms as she leaned against the glass. She looked up and saw that the blond man was turning around slowly as if to look at Misaki.

When she doors shut, Misaki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Not that it mattered, but something she really hated was not only men, but she hated blonde men in particular. It always gave her disgusting memories of someone.

This was also the reason why she wasn't excited to meet her new client. Since her new client, is blonde.

When the elevator doors opened, she walked out and down the hall, many agents greeted her in respect and she grinned back.

"10 minutes," Misaki muttered when she got to the spa counter.

"Of course, Miss. Ayuzawa." the lady said. "The usual?"

Misaki nods and the lady gave her a key. Misaki took the key and walked into the spa. When she got into her usual spa room, she started to strip quickly and then wrapping her naked body with a white towel.

She turned on the warm water and bathed herself. After 10 minutes, she got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with another towel.

When she sat in front of the mirror, she stared at her reflection duly.

A girl with long, straight raven hair and large golden dragon like eyes stared back at her. Misaki's eyes scanned over the large cut that was clearly visible from her left shoulder and all the way down across her back.

Misaki clenched her fist before letting her towel fall, cold and warm air hitting her naked body that was covered with scars.

She frowned as she touched her large scar on her back and a sad expression pained her face as many hurtful memories rushed back to her.

Her eyes glanced at the clear window screen that showed the hallways around the spa, she clicked a button on a remote and a digital curtain covered the window so that people who passed by couldn't see her. This allowed her privacy.

"Miss. Ayuzawa, would you like a message like usual?" A lady asks.

"No," Misaki answered forwardly, she didn't turn to look at the woman. "Can you get me my cloths and tell Mr. Yang I'll be a moment?"

"Yes," the lady left swiftly and when she did so, Misaki sighed.

Like she always does, she began to hum along to a song that had been stuck inside her head for a long time, probably since she was small.

" _It really is so simple_ ," Misaki sang softly as she brushed her hair quickly and pulled it into her usual neat ponytail. " _It's so natural,_ "

" _If they're worth the love, they're worth the work_ ," Misaki hummed a little louder this time. She looked down at her wrist watched and stood up, wondering where the lady was with her cloths.

" _It's not too difficult, you're just too cynical_ _,_ " Misaki hummed, this time, her heart was moving towards the song. It had been a while since she last sang to herself. " _You build up your walls, so you can't hear me hurt_ ,"

"I don't want to start a war," Misaki continued to hum but when she was about to head over to the mirror, she felt something slip under her feet. "AH?!"

Before she knew it, she had slipped and fell backwards onto the cold stone floor. Misaki pressed her lips together, suppressing a groan in pain.

Misaki took a hand and rubbed her bottom in pain before she realized that when she looks up, she saw the digital curtains opening, revealing the other side and the remote was under her hand.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw a man standing in front of her spa room, his eyes directly on her as he had a hand place on the window.

She watched the blond man cock his head and stare at her. Although he was wearing shades, she knew he was staring at her.

When Misaki looked down slowly at her body, she realized once again, she was wearing _nothing_.

She was naked.

Her eyes snapped up at the man, her face suddenly turning a bright red. Embarrassment encouraged her to anger as her jaw dropped.

"N…N...NOOO!" Misaki screeched.

* * *

 **I know that you all have _questions_ because I know you're confused XD For example, 'Isn't Takumi and Misaki friends?' or 'Why doesn't Misaki recognize Takumi?' or 'Why she hate men man?'. **

**Lol it'll be answered, chill for now. I actually didn't want to end the chapter there but I realized that the chapter was almost at 4k so I had to stop…**

 **The song that I used is actually an English Cover of a chinese song. It's called 'TanYa Chua- Spaces English Cover'.**

 **One last thing, I hope you all will participate in me and Violet's Maid-sama Awards event ^^ go vote! We got lots of time.**

 **Well,**

 **Review (Please, please, _PLEASE_ , tell me what you think ^^), Favourite and Follow for more.**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


	2. -2-

**There is no excuse on why the hell I'm so late with a second chapter except that, I basically have a writer's block after I start a story...ALWAYS! But, after seeing that I have almost 40 followers on this story, I had to update.**

 **So here it is! Guys, make sure to check out the new story that had been posted yesterday, "The Princess Pauper" by My-violinprince, it's so good! Also, check out a new story that Mikanlove posted earlier today. It's called Law's Affair ;) I gave her the plot so let's watch her take the plot to make it into a great story!**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

 _-2-_

* * *

"You." Misaki's eye twitched as her finger raised to point at the man who continued to stare at her. Her eye's were wide as she stood up. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING?!"

Misaki, without thinking, took a hair brush from the table and threw it at the window furiously, directly towards his face which caused his to stumble back in surprise.

Misaki snarled and picked up a towel and wrapped it around her tightly before taking her exit from the spa room and stormed outside to where the man was.

When she was out, she didn't hesitate to grab his blazer's collar when he was on the ground, shocked. She growled, "You…!"

"Miss. Ayuzawa!" a lady screamed, panicking as she rushed to Misaki's side. "Please calm down!"

Misaki's face turned red. "Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when this perverted asshole peaked on me?! He saw me naked damnit!"

The blond man below her didn't react but his face scrunched and looked confused below her. Misaki turned back to him, wanting to throw a punch.

"You, do you want to die?" Misaki asked and scoffed.

"Miss. Ayuzawa please," The lady whispers. "You only have a towel, let's go change so please calm down. Forgive him…."

Misaki blinked and looked down at the thin towel she wore to cover her cleavage and her bottom half. She blushed when she realized that she was sitting on top of the man as well.

"Sir…!" Men called, running down the spa hall.

Misaki clenched her fist and released the man. She folded her arms and glared down at the man that sat up smoothly.

"Sir, are you alright?!" The man asked frantically as the others helped the man up.

The guy with ombre hair looked at Misaki, ignoring that she old had a thin towel around her body. "What happened here?"

"I don't know who you guys are but, that guy over was peaking on me and practically saw me naked." Misaki exclaimed, her voice was raspy and harsh. "Men...are all the same aren't you?"

The men looked at each other and one of them smiled as the others helped the blond man clean up.

"Um, there must be some kind of mistake." The man with ombre hair chuckled nervously. "I think you're misunderstanding somethi—"

"Misunderstanding?" Misaki scoffed. "You, were you here when this happened? No. I saw it with my own eyes, he stared right at me."

"Yes but—"

"There wasn't anything to look at…" The man with blonde muttered, not blinking. "It was my mistake."

Misaki snapped her gaze at him, she felt every nerve in her system snap in anger. She bit her bottom bit. "Excuse me…!?"

She lunged at him, ready to slap his face is anger but the men in black jumped in front of her before she could do so.

"Miss. Ayuzawa please," the lady murmurs desperately. "Pease let it go, Mr. Walker here saw nothing. You have to understand, he's not what you think!"

Misaki snarled. "Then what is he?!"

* * *

"Misaki, I'd like to introduce you to Takumi Walker, CEO billionaire of Walker's Corps. From the UK" Mr. Yang formally introduced. "I forgot to mention yesterday that...he's blind."

Misaki tapped her foot quickly as she stared at Takumi.

He was wearing dark sunglasses, his blond hair pulled back, he was wearing a black suit and held a folding white cane in his hand.

Misaki could see it without having to know, he looked obviously depressed although there was a facade expression he held.

Her eyes narrowed, taking a better look at him. _He seems...familiar…_

"Initially, we were supposed to come to Britain for this job but for serious reasons, Mr. Walker requested to be here." Mr. Yang explained.

Misaki ignored Mr. Yang. "What were you doing in the woman's spa anyway?" Misaki asked, her voice coming out more harshly than she intended.

Her voice and attitude made Mr. Yang cringe. He whispered anxiously. "Misaki…!"

Misaki ignored Mr. Yang. "Whether you're blind or not, you shouldn't be walking around the building on your own."

"It was my fault for taking my eyes off him, so I'll apologize." The man with ombre hair says, bowing his head slightly. "Mr. Walker has the tendency to roam…"

Misaki glared at Takumi who was just silent. "Mr. Walker, I can't be more upset that you are letting your henchman take the blame."

"Cedric, who is this woman?" Takumi asked. "You can't expect me to have such a person to be my bodyguard."

Misaki scoffed. "Excuse me?" She was going to argue but Cedric leaned towards Takumi's ear frantically and whispered something.

Takumi sighed and nods in defeat. "I apologize. That was rude…"

Misaki crossed her arms in victory but Mr. Yang nudged her waist. Misaki glared at him but he gave her a serious look.

When Yang gives that look, it meant he was serious and Misaki would always be immediately taken down.

She shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes before Yang nudged her harder and mouthed, 'apologize' to her.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions…"

That's when Yang beamed and said, "So Misaki will be glad to be your bodyguard, she will take good care of you Mr. Walker."

Takumi nods.

Misaki only continued to stare at Takumi. She didn't like him. Not one bit, and although it was a misunderstanding that he had seen her naked, Misaki could see the coldness he had.

"Here's the contract." Yang took out 2 copies of the contract and laid it on the table in front of Misaki and Takumi. "It states that for your required time here in Japan, the bodyguard will follow you, serve you and protect you from any danger. If the agent is to do anything beyond that and upsets you, you are free to report back to headquarters and we will send you another agent."

Takumi nods.

Misaki thought, _I wouldn't mind being dismissed anyway…_

Yang continued. "The contract has a 6 month expiry date. If you would like to continue having her service, you would have to renew the contract. The 6 month set has a reason behind it for the agent's and the employer's comfort...is that okay Mr. Walker?"

"Fine."

"Great...if you would both sign each other's contract—" Yang stopped and realized that Takumi couldn't see. "Ah…"

Cedric took out a pen and gave it to Takumi and guided his hand to where he had to sign. Misaki also took out a pen from her blazer.

She stared at the contract in disappointment. _Here goes my freedom for the next 6 months..._ and she signed the page and gave it to Takumi.

They exchanged contracts and she signed it again.

"Cedric can we leave now?" Takumi murmurs.

There was a pause. "Of course." Cedric said as he helped Takumi up. Takumi unfolded his cane and began to walk away out of Cedric's guidance.

Misaki, following her orders specific to her contract, also stood up and followed them silently. "Daily reports, Mr. Yang?"

"Please." Yang nods before Misaki shuts the door and followed after Cedric and Takumi.

"Why're you following us?" Takumi murmurs. "You can go home."

Misaki scoffed to herself. "I have a contract to follow, it means to follow you around."

"You don't have to, I can protect myself."

Misaki frowned. "What was the point of the contract then?"

"It wasn't like I wanted to sign a contract with a petty agent."

Misaki felt a nerve snap inside her. He pisses her off more than he should. She really hates men. She turned to Cedric and handed him a note. "My phone number, home phone, email and the address to my home is all on the paper. If anything happens, please make sure to call me immediately in case if I'm not here, as a top class agent, I travel frequently but since I've made a contract, I can't leave the country...but I can hold more than one contract."

"Thank you— here's my phone number and email as well...if you'd like I can—"

"Don't bother Cedric. Just give her your number."

"Yes…" Cedric offered a small apologetic grin to Misaki. "Here's my number…"

Misaki really didn't approve of the blond guy's attitude, just when she was about to comment on it, Cedric gave her a look and shook his head.

Misaki complied and didn't say anything. Cedric continued. "I am taking Mr. Walker to where he will be staying, are you coming with us?"

Misaki hesitated. "I have...somewhere to be today. Is it too much to ask if I will return tonight?"

"Not at all, Mr. Walker will just be settling down tonight." Cedric said. "I don't think there will be a need for you tonight."

"Then, I'll be passing by to see where you'll be staying and I'll secure the place with a few trinkets of mine." Misaki said.

"Okay."

With that, Cedric gave her the address to where the blond and Cedric would be staying at and Misaki left. Before she did, she took one final look at Takumi who had stayed silent the entire time.

* * *

Misaki had a blank face on as she parked her Chevrolet in the underground parking out. She took her keys out of the hole and stepped out with a bouquet of white roses.

She then locked the car and walked over to an elevator that took her up to the main floor. When the doors open, it revealed a spacious lobby with men and woman in white coats and surgical outfits.

She reaches the reception desk. "Hello, Yuuna."

"Ah, Miss. Ayuzawa!" A lady in her 40s smiled, her soft face gleamed. "Here to see Minako again?"

"Yes." Misaki smiled.

"What a lovely daughter you are, here to see her mother every day." Yuuna laughed.

"Is her condition stable? Anything new?" Misaki asked urgently.

"Everything is okay, rest assured." Yuuna said. "Off you go now! She's waiting for you."

Misaki bowed her head and quickly left the desk and towards the elevator again. She pressed the floor that was for VVIPs. When the doors opened, Misaki stepped out and walked down the halls with her bouquet.

She got to the room labeled, 'Minako Ayuzawa'.

Before She stepped in, Misaki's smile turned upside down and her expression was dark and sad. She stuck it up and smiled again.

She turned the knob confidently and stepped inside the dark lit room where a single bed laid and there was a woman with shoulder length raven hair with wires connected to her.

The woman's eyes closed, her face was thinner than an average person, her arms and fingers looked frail, and her face was as pale and lifeless than ever. Lips parted as the woman steadily breathed into the tube.

Misaki's heart never ceased to race at the painful sight. It never ceased to ache so much. Misaki's hand clenched the bouquet, enough for her to feel her own nails digging her own skin.

Minako Ayuzawa, Misaki's mother, is currently in her 7th year in a coma. It was rare for one to be in a coma this long but, it just showed how serious this was.

Misaki, getting the job as an agent, worked hard for the last years just to pay for her mother's welfare.

 _Mother…_

Misaki crossed the room and sat on the chair quietly in front of the woman whose eyes had been closed for years. "Good morning, Mom. I brought you flowers."

* * *

 **Later That Night**

After staying by her sleeping mother's side for almost the entire day, Misaki had decided to finally resume her duties. She had to go and see where her new client was staying at.

She looked at the address Cedric had given her and typed it into her built-in GPS in her car and followed the directions until she had came to large skyscraper that was actually not far from her own condo. Which was good, she could come to his aid quicker.

Misaki was about to enter the building to do a small inspection of the place before her phone rang.

"Hello?" Misaki answered.

 _"It's me, Cedric Morris."_

"Ah, Cedric, I'm just outside the building. I'm about to go in and do a quick round about inside so if you can let me in—"

" _Mr. Walker is gone_." Cedric said, there was a tense edge to his voice.

Misaki frowned. "What?"

 _"I came back to the apartment after doing a little business here and there and when I came back, Mr. Walker was gone."_

Misaki cursed in her mind, wondering what the hell was wrong with this Takumi guy.

"When did you leave?"

 _"About 10 minutes ago,"_

"Then for a blind guy, he shouldn't have gone far." Misaki said. In annoyance, she said, "I'll go find him, what's his number?"

 _"He doesn't have a phone, I'm afraid. He always thought it was useless for him…"_

"..."

"..."

"What?"

" _Mr. Walker doesn't own a cell phone._ " Cedric repeats.

"That idiot…!" Misaki cursed under her breath. "Fine, I'll go around searching for him."

 _"Thank you, Miss. Ayuzawa!"_

She hung up. She glared down at her phone before making a face. "What high class idiot business man doesn't own a damn cell phone?!" Misaki yelled in anger. "Whatever his situation, he's just asking to get killed damnit!"

Misaki shuts her phone off and shoves it in her pant pocket before she started running around to search for him. After about 20 minutes of running around the entire block around the building, Misaki finally ran into a quiet, empty park.

"Damnit why do I have to go find an idiot?!" Misaki exclaimed as she jogged.

She jogged down the park until she got fed up and took off her shoes with small heels. "Tch." Misaki scowled when her feet started to hurt. She was angrily yelled to herself. "Why'd I even think to buy these ridiculous things."

She slowed down to rub her heels but shook it off and when she looked up, she saw a mob of blond messy hair. The man was crouching beside the park bench.

It was Takumi.

Misaki huffed and rolled her eyes. _What the hell is he doing?_ Misaki wondered in annoyance. He ran away just to be doing whatever the hell we he was doing.

When she walked up to him, she saw that he was touching something.

She silently loomed over to see that he was fondly caressing a little kitten's head. Misaki stared at him, not saying a word.

"How long do you plan on breathing on my neck?" his suddenly comment surprised her.

Misaki jumped back in surprise when he suddenly stood up with the kitten in his hands.

"How'd you know?" Misaki asked.

Misaki could hear the mock in his voice. "Your complaints aren't exactly quiet. I heard you from almost a mile away."

"Well, I'm sorry that I had to go find a child who refuses to stay put." Misaki said.

"Me?"

"Who else?" Misaki said sourly. "I don't know what you're doing but your little butler is getting impatient. Go home."

"No."

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with your hearing, woman? I said no. I want to stay out and enjoy the air." Takumi said, resting his white cane down on his lap. He quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't I like your master? Why do you speak so rudely to me?"

"It never got in the way of work," Misaki said. "I'll speak to you anyway I want. Now, go home." Misaki ordered.

"..."

"..."

"Why are you cruel to men?" He asked. "Before I arrived here, I've been told that the agent that will be working with me, despises men."

Misaki stared at his dark glasses as he stared at nothing. Misaki smirked. "Well that rumor isn't a lie. It's true. I hate men. They're dirty, unfaithful, they can never be trusted, always throwing away a woman's heart….I hate all men."

"I see…" Takumi muttered, "Relationship problems?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Kind of. Let's go now."

"I want to apologize for this morning. It's crucial for me to have a body guard right now...it's very important actually," Takumi's head slightly bowed and Misaki saw that he was serious. "This morning, I acted rudely and I guess that I was upset because I thought that you were someone else."

"Someone else?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

Misaki watched a genuinely warm smile dance on his lips. "Yes...a girl from my childhood…she's...living here. Your singing this morning, reminded me of her so I followed your voice half-consciously… she's a very important person to me and I'm trying to find her." He flinched, realizing what he was saying. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. Let's go."

Misaki stared as Takumi unfolded his white cane and stared at walk away with the cat in his arms.

"You're keeping the cat?" Misaki asked.

Takumi stopped walking. "Well, I shouldn't leave it here should I?" and he began to walk away again. Misaki followed after her him further away.

"Normally, any man would ditch the cat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Men are scumbags."

"Don't say that," Takumi said. He paused. "It might be true though."

Misaki rolled her eyes. She continued to stare at him, her eyes were sharp. "So, while we're already talking, wanna tell me what brings you to Japan?"

"If it means that you'll be a little more willing to work for me, then sure." Takumi shrugged as he kept walking. "I have to tell you at some point anyway."

He continued. "I'm a huge CEO in the UK. I'm like their...representative of the business world. I've been blinded for a few years now but my grandfather covered it up and told everyone that I wasn't blind because if they knew, the business is in danger. I have to keep a tough facade on otherwise I'd be labeled weak and people will target me and try to take down the company."

He continued to explain. "Recently, I made a little mishap and there's been a huge uproar in the media saying that I'm blind. My grandfather told me to go hide in another country for about a year and I chose Japan."

"Why Japan?" Misaki asked, now walking in front of him to watch his facial expression.

His face was empty for a few seconds before Misaki watched it soften up. "I was born here after all, there's a lot of good memories in this place." He pressed his lips into a firm line but Misaki could see the deep meaning behind it. "A lot."

Misaki was about to ask him something but a little movement caught her eye out of her natural instinct to the littlest thing. She heard that familiar loading sound and the sound of a gun being set up.

Misaki cursed and looking back at Takumi immediately. _Danger_! Her mind hissed. Someone behind the bushes was going to shoot at Takumi.

Following her instincts to protect, Misaki lunged forward in order to push Takumi out of the way. "WATCH OUT!"

 _BAM!_

Misaki, instead of going forward to push Takumi out of the way and block him, she was now falling backwards and now she was on her butt. Her eyes were wide in shock. _He pushed me away?!_ She eyed the hole in the cement that had a faint smoke coming out.

Misaki snapped back to her sense, realizing that they were still in action. She snapped her head back to behind the trees where the person who was trying to shoot them stood. The man in black quickly ran away as Misaki cursed.

"I have to go after him…!"

"No." Takumi said firmly.

"What?! He was trying to kill you, it's my job to go after him!"

"It's okay. He's gone right? Let's just go back."

Misaki stared at him in disbelief. There wasn't a single trace of panic on that face of his. "I have to go otherwise he'll come after you again!"

"So you're going to leave me here when there's a chance that he brought others?" Takumi inquired. "You're going to leave me here unguarded?"

Misaki bowed her head. She hadn't thought about that.

"Even if I went with you too, I'll slow you down because I'm blind, right?" Takumi said, using his cane to find where Misaki was. When his cane tapped her leg, he held a hand out. "Let's just go back."

Misaki glared at him and slapped his hand away. "How'd you know I was going to push you out of the way? Why didn't you just let me do my job damnit!"

"Why? Even though you're my bodyguard as of now, it doesn't mean that you should be treated any less than me." Takumi said calmly. "Wouldn't it be best that we both got back without injuries?"

Misaki couldn't say anything. Her face showed all signs of confusion. "How'd you know what was going on when you can't see?" She asked.

Takumi cocked his head. "Before I blind, I had many talents including blind fighting so I could fight without being able to see and just by ear." He said. "It turned out to be a handy talent. Let's get back."

Misaki watched as the guy calmly walked away again in front of her. How could a guy be so calm in a situation where he was almost killed?!

Equality he said? Wouldn't it be normal for a guy to just let the bodyguard to sacrifice themselves?! Wouldn't it be normal that he'll be glad to get away from death for his advantage using her?! Why'd he push her!?

Misaki gritted her teeth. She reminded herself, _All men...are bastards…!_

Misaki followed quickly behind him. She was staring at the back of his head. She clenched her fist but then softened when a thought floated through her head. _Be grateful that he saved you…_

Since he saved her, it was a normal reaction for someone to suddenly think the better of the savior. Misaki frowned, this was the reaction she's experiencing.

She shook her head. "Hey, you." She said a little more bitterly than she hoped.

"It's not 'you'. It's Takumi." Takumi said.

"I'll call you what I want to." Misaki said seriously. "Don't be so smug that you saved me. Don't expect it yourself that I'm going to accept you just yet. You're still a rich bastard, and those are the worst kinds."

Takumi stopped walking and slowly turned around so that he faced her. He said softly as he reached a hand out, probably looking for her head.

"Not all men are brutes. I'll show you that I'm different. You don't hold any meaning to me but, I'll give it a shot and get you to accept me."

"Hah," Misaki scoffed. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"ARRRGGGGG!" Misaki yelled furiously one morning as she nearly pulled out her hair. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Misaki's jaw hung wide open as she took another glance in the mirror. Misaki came to Takumi's apartment to finish installing a few items of hers around the building to ensure Takumi's security but she had somehow been dragged into his apartment and now, he was forced to put on an outfit.

"So, does it fit you?" Takumi called from outside the door.

"TO HELL WITH THAT YOU BASTARD! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME WEAR A MAID COSTUME YOU PSYCHO!" Misaki yelled.

"Didn't the contract say to do as I say?" Takumi points out. "You'll be my bodyguard you'll also be a maid too."

Misaki screeched. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO BE YOUR BODYGUARD TO BE A MAID DAMNIT! DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU F*CKING BLIND SADIST!"

She heard him sigh.

"Cedric, go get me her cloths."

 _Cloths_? Misaki snapped her head to where she thought she had left her cloths on to change into the maid outfit. It wasn't there?!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY CLOTHS DAMNIT?!" Misaki yelled.

From behind the closed door, Takumi said. "If you want it, come get it~! Otherwise, it's going into the trash so you'll have to wear that maid outfit all day!"

Misaki snapped.

She flung the door wide open and saw Takumi standing there with his usual dark shades of perfect hair while holding her stack of cloths in one hand.

"GIVE IT TO ME—" Misaki exclaimed, lunging forward with hesitation to grab it. But, she had only pushed Takumi and herself down to the floor.

She felt a hand touching her chest and her eyes snapped open. She looked down to see that she had fell on top of Takumi and his hand was on her chest?!

"What...is this?" Takumi muttered to himself. "Why is it so flat…? Is it cardboard…?" he squeezed again and Misaki blushed. "Maybe not…."

Misaki's mouth hung open and her face turned red before she grabbed onto his collar for the second time, wanting to choke him. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

* * *

 **Lmao I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter hehe~**

 **Review, favourite and follow for more!**

 **~WhiteAngel83**


End file.
